Jumbled Heartaches
by Vasilisa 'Lissa' Dragomir
Summary: Aunt Dolly is Robbie's sister, and she ran away from home to pursue her singing career when she was nine. When she moved, she changed her name and her look to make sure that no one from home would find her. Find out what happens to her in this story! (And it's not just one move either!) This is actually my third or fourth attempt at this story, but only first try on this site.


**A/N: Alright. In this, Aunt Dolly, really is AUNT Dolly instead of godmother. She's Robbie Ray's sister. This is also gonna be a crossover with a few movies, but none of them are categories on here. Hope you like.**

9 year old Dolly Stewart sat at the table in the kitchen of her house, writing a song. She heard her brother and sister coming down the stairs.

"What're ya doin' Dolly?" 11 year old Robbie asked. Dolly smiled at her older brother.

"Writin'. Don't tell mama!" she pleaded. Robbie sighed and put an arm around his sister.

"I won't tell her. I promise Doll." he said.

"She'll get mad." Dolly whispered, looking down at the lyrics she had written.

"I know. She don't mean to. She's just scared." Robbie told her.

"Of what? How can she be scared because I'm writing a song? Because I wanna go into music? How can she be scared of that?" the persistent 9 year old demanded.

"She's scared that we're gonna go off and make it in the music business and then not come see her. All parents worry about stuff like that, so don't get all upset, ok?" Robbie explained. Dolly huffed, but nodded still. They heard Ruthie's car pull up.

"Ditch the stuff!" Robbie told his sister. She nodded, gathered her things, and ran upstairs to hide them in her room. Ruthie walked in the door right after Dolly had gone up.

"Where's your sister?" she asked immediately. She could sense that something was off.

"Upstairs." Robbie told her, trying to sound casual. Ruthie walked over to the bottom of the stairs.

"Dolly, come down!" she called. The 9 year old came down slowly.

"Yes mama?" she asked nervously.

"You been writin' again?" Ruthie asked.

"Why's that always the first question you ask her when you get home? Normal parents ask how their kid's day was, but you just _have_ to ask if she's been writin'!" Robbie blew up, making Ruthie and Dolly look at him.

"Both of you go upstairs. I'll deal with you later." Ruthie said. The two kids did as they were told, and a few hours later, Ruthie came up to get them for dinner.

"Robbie, go on down. We'll be down in a minute." Ruthie said. Robbie glanced at Dolly before doing as he was told.

"What are you gonna do mama?" Dolly asked, scared. She soon found out.

*Twenty minutes later: Dinner table*

"Mama, where's Dolly? Thought you said she would be down in five minutes. That was fifteen minutes ago." Robbie said. Ruthie looked up the stairs.

"You know what? You're right." she said, getting up and going upstairs. Robbie walked into his sister's bedroom two minutes after his mother. He gasped. There was shredded paper all over the room with broken pens, pencils, and markers everywhere. Robbie walked around and picked up a few pieces of the shredded paper.

"Don't mess with that!" Ruthie cried, trying to snatch it out of his hands. Robbie moved out of his mother's reach and looked at the paper strips.

**always love you**

**Jolene, please**

**Two doors down**

**in the stream**

**can't hold a candle**

**you know I love you** Robbie turned on his mother angrily.

"You shredded her songs? She worked freakin' hard on those!" he screamed.

"There's no time for that! Look at this!" Ruthie choked back, holding out a piece of paper to him. He took it and read his sister's neat, careful handwriting.

_Dear mama and Robbie,_

_ I'm sorry to tell you this, but I have to go. I can't stay around and let my talent go to waste. Mama, I know that you're scared of me makin' it in the music business. But me growin' up is a part of life. I've gone to work on my singing career where I know people will encourage instead of discourage it. I hope you'll forgive me, though I left. But you that I love you. ;) Catch that Robbie?_

_Love,_

_ Dolly_

Robbie read the last of the note with shaking hands. His sister. His nine year old sister was gone. She had left, and she wasn't coming back.


End file.
